Tokyo Toy Show
This article is about the trade show in context of Bandai and the Pippin platform. For more information about the event scheduled in 2020, see Tokyo Toy Show 2020. The International Tokyo Toy Show (東京おもちゃショー) is an annual event organized by the Japan Toy Association. It is the largest toy industry trade show in Japan, presently held at the Tokyo International Exhibition Center (also known as Tokyo Big Sight) in June or July of each year. The annual Japan Toy Awards are presented at this event.International Tokyo Toy Show, World of Toys. 2017. Accessed 2019-01-06. Until the Tokyo Game Show was spun off in 1996, the Tokyo Toy Show was also an important venue for early Japanese game developers.Rescheduling of the "Tokyo Game Show", Consumer Entertainment Supplier's Association. 2001-10-12. Archived 2003-11-23. 's Pippin exhibit in 1995.]] Bandai is a longtime participant of the Tokyo Toy Show and demonstrated prototypes of their Playdia and Pippin consoles at the 1994 and 1995 events, respectively.1994年東京おもちゃショー　カクレンジャー　ブルースワット (Japanese) by kbigstone, YouTube. 2013-01-13.1995年東京おもちゃショー　オーレンジャー　ビーファイター (Japanese) by kbigstone, YouTube. 2013-01-19. Makoto Yamashina (山科 誠) became the president of The Japan Toy Association after stepping down from his executive roles at Bandai in 2004.Tokyo Toy Show 2005 - Guide (PDF), The Japan Toy Association. Archived 2005-04-15.バンダイ御曹司がハマった愛欲と金欲 (Japanese), Asahi Shimbun. 2011-12-07. His father, Naoharu Yamashina (山科 直治), had previously served as the chairman of the The Japan Toy Association.Bandai founder left 2.65 billion yen estate, The Japan Times. 1998-10-12. Venues *'Tokyo Metropolitan Industrial Hall Ōtemachi-kan' (都立産業会館大手町館) in Ōtemachi, Chiyoda, Tokyo hosted the Japan International Toy Fair from 1962 to 1976. The facility was in operation from October 1954 to March 1980 and has since been replaced by the Tokyo Metropolitan Industry and Trade Center's Taito-kan Exhibition Hall.続日本初？ (Japanese), ヘッドフォン近代博物館. 2009-08-20. Tokyo Trade Center 1962.jpg|1962 Tokyo Trade Center 1970 7thJITF.jpg|1970 (9th Japan International Toy Fair) 12th Japan International Toy Fair 73.jpg|1973 (12th Japan International Toy Fair) Tokyo Trade Center 1978.jpg|1978 *'Tokyo International Trade Fairgrounds' (東京国際見本市会場) in Harumi (晴海), Chūō, Tokyo hosted the Tokyo International Toy Fair from 1977 to 1981, and then the Tokyo Toy Show from 1982 to 1989. Colloquially called the "Harumi Fairgrounds", it was in operation from 1959 until March 31, 1996, when it was replaced by the Tokyo Big Sight exhibition center.東京・1996春, Circle Chipuna. Archived 2008-01-24. The former trade fairgrounds will be used for the site of the 2020 Olympic Village.Olympic Village by Paul Raats, TOKYO 2020. 2018. Accessed 2019-04-24.The Tokyo 2020 Olympic Village Building Boom: If You Build It, Will Buyers Come?, Real Estate Japan. 2018-07-22. *'Makuhari Messe' (幕張メッセ) in Mihama, Chiba hosted the Tokyo Toy Show from 1990 to 1996. Opened on October 9, 1989, it remains in operation for major technology exhibitions, concerts, and sporting events.The Famous Makuhari Messe International Convention Complex, YABAI. 2018-09-11. *'Tokyo Big Sight' (東京国際展示場) in Kōtō, Tokyo hosted the Tokyo Toy Show from 1997 to 2002, and has been the current site of the event since 2005. *Tokyo Metropolitan Industry and Trade Center's Taito-kan (台東館) Exhibition Hall briefly hosted the event from 2003 to 2004. Having been outgrown by the Tokyo Toy Show, it is still used by smaller conferences and trade shows. History Early years in 1962.]] *1962 - The 1st Japan International Toy Fair (日本玩具国際見本市) was organized by The Japan International Toy Fair Association and held October 17-20 at the former Tokyo Metropolitan Industrial Hall Ōtemachi-kan in Chiyoda, Tokyo. 82 Japanese manufacturers and nearly 20,000 visitors and buyers were in attendance.Japan: Japanese Toy Fair. 1962 by Reuters, British Pathé. 1962-11-01.Japan International Toy Fair by Scott Bray, ROBOTapedia. 2013. Accessed 2019-02-11. *1963 - The 2nd Japan International Toy Fair was held October 23-26 at the former Tokyo Metropolitan Industrial Hall.ガンタマ日記微分統合編2009年4月 (Japanese) by Kusou Zakka, 空想雑貨(浅草の懐かしおもちゃの秘密基地). 2009-04-10 *1964 - A "World Toy Fair" was held in November at a leading department store in Tokyo.Japan: World Toy Fair In Tokyo 1964 by Reuters, British Pathé. 1964-11-20. *1965 - The 4th Japan International Toy Fair was held in October.1963～1965年アサヒ玩具 クライスラーインペリアル ～ 玩具・模型カタログ棚から 015 (Japanese) by ポルシェ356A, ポルシェ356Aカレラ. 2014-10-18 *1968 - The Japan Toy Association was established.おもちゃの歴史年表 (Japanese) by トイジャーナル編集局, おもちゃ情報net. 2018. Accessed 2019-02-22. *1968 - The 7th Japan International Toy Fair was held in mid-October at the former Tokyo Metropolitan Industrial Hall. 98 Japanese manufacturers were in attendance. Japan's exports surpassed that of West Germany, the former leader of the toy export market.Japan: 7th International Toy Trade Fair Opens. 1968 by Reuters, British Pathé. 1968-10-17. *1970 - The 9th Japan International Toy Fair was held September 9-11 at the former Tokyo Metropolitan Industrial Hall. 91 Japanese manufacturers and an estimated 15,000 buyers were in attendance.Japan: Ninth Japanese Toy Fair Opens 1970 by Reuters, British Pathé. 1970-09-10.1970 Ad Japan International Toy Fair Tokyo Trade Center, Period Paper. Accessed 2019-02-11. *1973 - The 12th Japan International Toy Fair was held in early October at the former Tokyo Metropolitan Industrial Hall. About 61% of Japanese toy exports were to the United States at the time.Japan: Toy Fair Shows Off Giant Export Industry 1973 by Reuters, British Pathé. 1973-10-05. *1976 - Held for the last time at the former Tokyo Metropolitan Industrial Hall Ōtemachi-kan.(株)トミー『トミー75年史 : 真の国際優良企業を目指して』 (Japanese), Shibusawa Sashi Database. 2000-07. .]] *1977 - Held in October for the first time at the former Tokyo International Trade Fairgrounds in Harumi, Chūō, Tokyo.日本展示会協会５０年の歴史年表 (Japanese PDF), Japan Exhibition Association. 2015-11-02. The event was renamed the Tokyo International Toy Fair (東京国際玩具見本市).東京おもちゃショー 2013 (Japanese), Trade Shows Now!. 2013. Accessed 2019-02-22. *1981 - Held in September at the former Tokyo International Trade Fairgrounds.「トイジャーナル」1981年9月臨時増刊号 by foxxyz007, Yahoo JAPAN!. 2019-01-13. The first toy export trade fair was also organized.おもちゃの歴史年表 １９８０～１９８４年 (Japanese) by トイジャーナル編集局, おもちゃ情報net. 2018. Accessed 2019-03-14. *1982 - Held at the former Tokyo International Trade Fairgrounds. The event was renamed the Tokyo Toy Show (東京おもちゃショー). Bandai at the Tokyo Toy Show )]] *1983 - Held in June at the former Tokyo International Trade Fairgrounds.1983年東京おもちゃショー (Japanese) by kbigstone, YouTube. 2013-09-29. A single representative from Hasbro first saw Takara's Diaclone and Micro Change toys, which would form the Transformers toy line.Interview with George Dunsay by Nevermore, TFArchive. 2006-12-31. Video gaming in Japan gained prominence as Nintendo's Family Computer and Bandai's RX-78 microcomputer were released the following month.ＲＸ－７８－ＧＵＮＤＡＭ　（バンダイ：１９８３）, K's Dee(ケイズ・ディー)の『パソコン博物館』. 2007-09-30. *1984 - Held May 30-June 2 at the former Tokyo International Trade Fairgrounds.1984年東京おもちゃショー (Japanese) by kbigstone, YouTube. 2015-03-28.イワヤのおもちゃヒストリー (Japanese), Iwata. Accessed 2019-04-25.Japan: Latest Toys On Exhibition At 1984 Tokyo Toy Show by Reuters, British Pathé. 1984-06-02. *1987 - Held at the former Tokyo International Trade Fairgrounds .1987年東京おもちゃショー　マスクマン　メタルダー (Japanese) by kbigstone, YouTube. 2012-09-16. *1988 - Held in June at the former Tokyo International Trade Fairgrounds .1988年6月 東京おもちゃショー。 (Japanese) by @momie_banban, Twitter. 2018-01-09. *1989 - Held in June, for the last time at the former Tokyo International Trade Fairgrounds .1989年東京おもちゃショー　Mr.マリック超魔術 (Japanese) by kbigstone, YouTube. 2017-05-04. in 1990.]] *1990 - Held in June at the newly-built Makuhari Messe in Mihama, Chiba. Sega unveiled its upcoming Game Gear handheld console. A technical demo of the yet-to-be-released Sonic the Hedgehog game was shown for the very first time.International Outlook (PDF) p.38, Electronic Gaming Monthly #14. 1990-10.'90 Tokyo Toy Show, Sega Retro. Accessed 2019-02-11. *1991 - Held June 6-9 at Makuhari Messe.File:'91 Tokyo Toy Show/Magazine articles (PDF). 1991-07-08. *1992 - Held June 4-7 at Makuhari Messe.巨大サンダーバード2号搬入　おもちゃショー’９２ (Japanese) by kbigstone, YouTube. 2016-12-21. *1993 - Held June 3-6 at Makuhari Messe.１９９３年東京おもちゃショー　ダイレンジャー、グリッドマン (Japanese) by kbigstone, YouTube. 2012-07-08. )]] *1994 - Held June 2-5 at Makuhari Messe. Bandai unveiled the BA-X Bandai Home Entertainment Interactive System, which would be released as the Playdia three months later.The Bandai Playdia -- Bandai's Educational Home Console by Kelsey Lewin, YouTube. 2017-07-03.番外編！’94東京おもちゃショーへＧＯ！ (Japanese) by あおぞら にっき, YouTube. 2018-10-12. in 1995.]] *1995 - Held in June 1-4 at Makuhari Messe. Bandai exhibited a Pippin Power Player prototype. *1996 - Held June 6-9, for the last time at Makuhari Messe.[https://segaretro.org/index.php?title=File:CVG_UK_177.pdf&page=8 Computer and Video Games 177] (PDF). 1996-08.1996年東京おもちゃショー幕張 (Japanese) by kbigstone, YouTube. 2011-10-02. Exhibitions of video games were spun off by the Consumer Entertainment Supplier's Association into the Tokyo Game Show, held on August 22-24 at the newly-opened Tokyo Big Sight in Kōtō, Tokyo.Tokyo Game Show 1996, Consumer Entertainment Supplier's Association. Sega Retro. Accessed 2019-01-18. )]] *1997 - Held March 19-23, for the first time at Tokyo Big Sight.'97 東京おもちゃショー (Japanese) by Hiroshi Tsujimura, Tsuporone's Page. 2007-08-29. ''Tamagotchi CD-ROM and related merchandise were major attractions at Bandai's exhibit.１９９７年東京おもちゃショー　メガレンジャー　ウルトラマンティガ (Japanese) by kbigstone, YouTube. 2012-07-15. *1998 - Held March 18-22 at Tokyo Big Sight, East Exhibition Hall. The first three days were limited to industry "dealers" and the last two were open to the public.東京ビッグサイトで“'98東京おもちゃショー”が開幕 (Japanese), ASCII. 1998-03-18. Admission fee was JP¥ 1,000 per person.'98 東京おもちゃショー (Japanese) by Oohana Naoto, Sylvanian Families. 1998-03-18. )]] *1999 - Held March 18-21 at Tokyo Big Sight, East Exhibition Hall. The first two days were limited to industry "dealers" and the last two were open to the public. Admission fee was JP¥ 1,000 per person; up to 2 pre-school children were admitted free with an adult on public days.'99 Tokyo Toy Show, The Japan Toy Association. Archived 2001-02-10. 177 companies exhibited at the event, including 40 foreign exhibitors from 8 countries. 23,355 trade visitors and 64,522 public visitors were in attendance.2000 Tokyo Toy Show, The Japan Toy Association. Archived 2001-02-10. Bandai showed its new WonderSwan handheld console.1999年東京おもちゃショー　ゴーゴーファイブ　ウルトラマンガイア (Japanese) by kbigstone, YouTube. 2013-01-25. *2000 - Held March 16-19 at Tokyo Big Sight. Admission fee was JP¥ 1,000 per person. This was the last event to be sponsored by the Japan International Toy Fair Association, which was merged into The Japan Toy Association. 187 companies exhibited at the event, including 43 foreign exhibitors from 8 countries. 22,137 trade visitors and 68,253 public visitors were in attendance.2001 Tokyo Toy Show, The Japan Toy Association. Archived 2001-02-10. Bandai showed prototypes of its WonderBorg robotic kit for WonderSwan handheld consoles.2000東京おもちゃショー開幕 (Japanese) by funatsu, PC Watch. 2000-03-16. *2001 - Held March 22-25 at Tokyo Big Sight. Admission fee was JP¥ 1,000. This was the first event to be sponsored by The Japan Toy Association. 180 companies exhibited at the event, including 43 foreign exhibitors from 8 countries. 19,890 trade visitors and 67,021 public visitors were in attendance.2002 Tokyo Toy Show, The Japan Toy Association. Archived 2002-04-05. *2002 - Held May 9-12 at Tokyo Big Sight. Admission fee was JP¥ 1,000. Bandai unveiled the SwanCrystal color handheld console.Swan Crystal debuts at the Tokyo Toy Show 2002 by Yukiyoshi Ike Sato, GameSpot. 2006-05-17. Decline and closure to the public Exhibition Hall.]] *2003 - Held June 10-12 at the Tokyo Metropolitan Industry and Trade Center's Taito-kan Exhibition Hall. Due to the declining birth rate and shrinking toy market in Japan, the event was limited to industry professionals to conduct business negotiations.東京おもちゃショー 2003 (Japanese), The Japan Toy Association. Archived 2003-04-03. 92 companies were at the event.東京おもちゃショー 2003 出展者一覧 (Japanese), The Japan Toy Association. 2003-05-19. Archived 2004-04-07. A separate Japan Toy Show was open to the public July 31-August 3 at Pacifico Yokohama, Exhibition Hall A-D. Admission fee was JP¥ 1,000.おもちゃみらい博の目的と開催概要 (Japanese), The Japan Toy Association. Archived 2003-07-07. *2004 - Held June 15-17 at Taito-Kan Exhibition Hall. The event was free to industry professionals by invite only. Children were not permitted.東京おもちゃショー 2004 (Japanese), The Japan Toy Association. Archived 2004-06-10. 91 companies were at the event,東京おもちゃショー 2004 出展者一覧 (Japanese), The Japan Toy Association. 2004-04-14. Archived 2004-06-16. but the limited size of the venue became a problem for exhibitors. *2005 - Held July 19-21 at Tokyo Big Sight, East Exhibition Hall 2-3.Tokyo Toy Show 2005, The Japan Toy Association. Archived 2005-07-21. The event was free to registered professionals or by invite only. 114 companies exhibited at the event, which was covered by 28 television broadcasts. About 15,000 trade visitors were in attendance, a 28% increase over the previous year.Tokyo Toy Show 2006 - Exhibitor's Guide (PDF), The Japan Toy Association. Archived 2006-05-02. Reopened to the public has hosted the Tokyo Toy Show in recent years.]] *2006 - Held July 13-16 at Tokyo Big Sight, West Exhibition Hall 1-4, with 50% more space than the previous year. The event adopts the promotional name International Tokyo Toy Show and is re-opened to the public. From this point, the first two days are limited to industry professional "buyers" and the last two are free to the public.International Tokyo Toy Show 2006 - Event, The Japan Toy Association. Archived 2006-07-02. *2007 - Held June 28-July 1 at Tokyo Big Sight, West Exhibition Hall 1-4.International Tokyo Toy Show 2007 - Event Outline, The Japan Toy Association. Accessed 2019-01-06. *2008 - Held June 19-22 at Tokyo Big Sight, West Exhibition Hall 1-4.International Tokyo Toy Show 2008 - Event Outline, The Japan Toy Association. Accessed 2019-01-06. The first annual Japan Toy Awards were presented on Tuesday, June 17 before the opening of the show.First Japan toy awards handed out by Kazuaki Nagata, The Japan Times. 2008-06-18. *2009 - Held July 16-19 at Tokyo Big Sight, West Exhibition Hall 1-4.International Tokyo Toy Show 2009 - Event Outline, The Japan Toy Association. Accessed 2019-01-06. *2010 - Held July 15-18 at Tokyo Big Sight, West Exhibition Hall 1-4.International Tokyo Toy Show 2010 - Event Outline, The Japan Toy Association. Accessed 2019-01-06. Total attendance reached 158,311.東京おもちゃショー 2010 (Japanese), Trade Shows Now!. 2010. Accessed 2019-02-22. *2011 - Held June 16-19 at Tokyo Big Sight, West Exhibition Hall 1-4.International Tokyo Toy Show 2011 - Event Outline, The Japan Toy Association. Accessed 2019-01-06. 18,782 trade visitors and 139,872 public visitors attended the event, despite the effect of the Great East Japan Earthquake a few months earlier.Exhibitor's Guide - Tokyo Toy Show 2012 (PDF), The Japan Toy Association. Archived 2012-02-01. *2012 - Held June 14-17 at Tokyo Big Sight, West Exhibition Hall 1-4.International Tokyo Toy Show 2012 - Event Outline, The Japan Toy Association. Accessed 2019-01-06. 18,235 trade visitors and 141,443 public visitors attended the event.Exhibitor's Guide - Tokyo Toy Show 2013 (PDF), The Japan Toy Association. Archived 2013-05-09. *2013 - Held June 13-16 at Tokyo Big Sight, West Exhibition Hall 1-4.International Tokyo Toy Show 2013 - Event Outline, The Japan Toy Association. Accessed 2019-01-06. 18,738 trade visitors and 140,573 public visitors attended the event.Exhibitor's Guide - Tokyo Toy Show 2014 (PDF), The Japan Toy Association. Archived 2014-02-09. *2014 - Held June 12-15 at Tokyo Big Sight, West Exhibition Hall 1-4.International Tokyo Toy Show 2014 - Event Outline, The Japan Toy Association. Accessed 2019-01-06. Over 35,000 items were displayed by 157 exhibiting companies.Japan’s real and anime world technological icons combine with this Shinkansen transforming robot by Casey Baseel, SoraNews24. 2014-06-15. 18,979 trade visitors and 141,175 public visitors attended the event.Japan Toy Association - Business Information (PDF), The Japan Toy Association. Archived 2015-04-19. *2015 - Held June 18-21 at Tokyo Big Sight, West Exhibition Hall 1-4.International Tokyo Toy Show 2015 - Event Outline, The Japan Toy Association. Accessed 2019-01-06. *2016 - Held June 9-12 at Tokyo Big Sight, West Exhibition Hall 1-4.International Tokyo Toy Show 2016, The Japan Toy Association. Accessed 2019-01-06. 19,952 trade visitors and 142,069 public visitors attended the event.Japan Toy Association - Business Information (PDF), The Japan Toy Association. Archived 2017-03-01. *2017 - Held June 1-4 at Tokyo Big Sight, East Exhibition Hall 1-3.International Tokyo Toy Show 2017, The Japan Toy Association. Accessed 2019-01-06. 18,692 trade visitors and 128,345 public visitors attended the event.Japan Toy Association - Business Information (PDF), The Japan Toy Association. Archived 2018-06-19. *2018 - Held June 7-10 at Tokyo Big Sight, West Exhibition Hall 1-4.International Tokyo Toy Show 2018, The Japan Toy Association. Accessed 2019-01-06. 197 exhibitor companies (51 from overseas),「東京おもちゃショー2019」 (PDF), The Japan Toy Association. 2019-04. 18,981 trade visitors and 141,209 public visitors attended the event.Exhibitor's Guide - Tokyo Toy Show 2019 (PDF), The Japan Toy Association. Accessed 2019-01-07. *2019 - Held June 13-16 at Tokyo Big Sight, West Exhibition Hall 1-4. The first two days were limited to industry professionals and the last two were open to the public. Around 35,000 items were displayed by 191 exhibiting companies.Int'l Tokyo Toy Show turns back the clock with 35,000 items on display, The Mainchi. 2019-06-14. 17,164 trade visitors and 135,245 public visitors attended the event.開催結果｜東京おもちゃショー2019 (Japanese), The Japan Toy Association. 2019-06-16. Archived 2019-09-25. *'2020' - To be held June 11-14 Tokyo Big Sight's Aomi Exhibition Hall,2020年の「東京おもちゃショー」はどこで開催！？ (Japanese), ヒットを探そう！流行サイト. 2019-06-24. due to scheduling impact of the 2020 Summer Olympics in Tokyo.Businesses fear big losses with Tokyo Big Sight shutdown for 2020 Olympics by Shusake Murai, The Japan Times. 2017-01-18. References See also *Electronic Entertainment Expo *Macworld Expo External links *The Japan Toy Association official website (Japanese) **About Japan Toy Association official English page **International Tokyo Toy Show official webpage (Japanese) *International Tokyo Toy Show at The Japan Times *Tokyo Toy Show at the Corekai Knowledge Base *Tokyo Toy Show at Sega Retro *Tokyo Toy Show at the Tokyo Toy Show Wiki *Tokyo Toy Show at the Tokyo Wiki *Tokyo Toy Show at the Transformers Wiki *成为财团B之前，万代在做什么？ (Chinese) by 程明 at Zhihu (2018-01-07) *東京おもちゃショー at Wikipedia (Japanese) Category:Events